Mi Preciosa Rehén
by Umichan18
Summary: Lloriqueaba y forcejeaba para escapar de sus manos. "Linda" Ella era su preciosa rehén [Serie de drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Skip beat pertenece a Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**MI PRECIOSA REHÉN**

.

San Valentín, un intercambio de promesas y chocolate.

Ese tipo de festividades no era de ningún interés para Reino, pero desde que conoció a una mujer que podía expulsar pequeños demonios vengativos creados del odio, él había sentido por primera vez en un humano de carne y hueso, una atracción, un interés un tanto retorcido, que equivalía en el presente al deseo de tener chocolates.

Chocolates hechos a mano de la mujer que le gusta. En su mente, esa frase, se oía bien. Reino no era de esos que cumplen su palabra, en particular, no le daba nada de importancia. Aparecer frente a ella, después de tanto tiempo, le hizo experimentar una satisfacción parecida a aquella que siempre hablaban los humanos. Placer, sí, echaba de menos ver como se estremecía cuando iba tras su espalda y soplaba en su nuca. Ella era una mujer muy divertida. Sus palabras y sus tan variadas reacciones eran únicas.

Verla resistirse al intercambio de promesas, no le dio más opción que ir de acuerdo al plan. Un solo nombre era necesario, y "puff", ahí aparecía. La pequeña forma con ceño fruncido y orejas puntiagudas se revelaba para acechar a su tan renombrado enemigo.

La cogió con una mano, y por primera vez, Kyoko la conoció.

_— _Hasta que pierdas la cordura…Yo…tomaré esta cosa… y la adoraré desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Era una simple amenaza para obtener sus chocolates hechos a mano por Kyoko, pero cuando la observó más de cerca, a sus ojos llorosos y su tan obstinado forcejeo por escapar de sus manos, en su mente una palabra le vino al instante: "Linda"

Ella era una muy linda rehén.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat no es mío, sino de Nakamura-sensei.

* * *

.

.

La pequeña figura, de orejas puntiagudas, ojos espectadores, brazos regordetes y cuerpo fantasmal, yacía aprisionada alrededor de una cadena de cuentas que la apretaban y la mantenían sujeta con algún tipo de tachuela grande hincada en una plancha de poliestireno expandido.

O eso era lo que él creía.

La rehén que antes, tanto lloriqueaba y se lamentaba por estar lejos de su ama, se tranquilizó, y pensó con la cabeza fría.

Removió su diminuto brazo y lo quitó fuera, haciendo más floja la cadena que la inmovilizaba.

Con rapidez, afiló la mirada hacia el enemigo, y siguió cautelosa mientras **_ÉL_** desatendía.

— Oh… Tengo que ir al sanitario.

La cadena cayó bajo el extremo culminante de su cuerpo volátil, y entonces se petrificó cuando la cabeza del **_Demonio Mayor, _**alias perro del infierno, ladeaba para encontrarse con su asustadiza mirada.

Profirió un chillido, al ver como la comisura de sus labios se curvaba ligeramente arriba para esbozar esa escalofriante sonrisa maligna.

Impulsándose inmediatamente en el aire, planeó su huida, pero no resultó: La garra del demonio la estrechó en la palma de su mano, y como si de un muñeco chillón sostuviera, un quejido desafinado salió de su garganta.

Aleteó, sacudió su cabeza, y lloriqueó.

Fue metida en el bolsillo lateral de su campera de cuero; y forzando a quitar la cabeza fuera, se espero lo peor.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Poliestireno expandido, tiene varias denominaciones según el país: Poliexpan, unicel, poliespuma, icopor, etc._


	3. Chapter 3

.

Los ojos de la asustadiza Rencor se abrieron grandes al ver que el sanitario estaba a solo unos pasos.

_— __¡Ama! ¡Ayúdeme, ama! _

Pidió auxilio inútilmente, mientras que en los oídos de Reino su voz era solo un chillido agudo e indefinido.

Comenzó a lloriquear y a perder esperanzas, cuando de repente, él pasó de largo el sanitario, y siguió caminando derecho.

La pequeña demonio detuvo su llanto, y desde el rinconcito mullido de su bolsillo, atisbó confusa e interrogante la barbilla del maligno perro infernal.

Volvió su mirada hacia adelante, cuando éste detuvo sus pasos, frente a un escritorio, que parecía ser la de recepción. Una joven mujer sentada en una silla giratoria, había percatado la presencia del _Demonio_ e hiperventilaba, con los ojos brillantes y con las mejillas rojizas; pidiéndole sin más en qué podía asistirlo.

Vio como él cogió un vaso vacío de su mesa; y soltó un pequeño chillido cuando con la otra mano la agarró y la metió dentro. Súbitamente sintió agitarse adentro, y en cuanto todo se aquietó, percibió su acorralamiento, con el vaso volcado en la mesa, y con la cadena de cuentas liada a su alrededor.

Giró y buscó la cara de su secuestrador. De inmediato lo halló, y posó sus diminutos y regordetes brazos contra el cristal del vaso.

Él curvó levemente la comisura de sus labios.

— Ya vuelvo, linda.

Esa clase de apelativo la hizo poner una cara de horror, en cambio, la recepcionista que no la veía, y creía que sus palabras estaban dirigidas a ella, emitió un entrecortado grito de emoción.

Reino se marchó sin decir más, y el Rencor suspiró de alivio por su momentánea desaparición.

Fueron solo unos segundos de calma, hasta que el nombre que siempre apeligraba la vida de los Rencores de Kyoko, se oyó inesperadamente de la excitada recepcionista.

— ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Tsuruga-sama!

Espontáneamente, el cuerpo volátil de la mini Kyoko se volvió para mirarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A:** Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me han hecho reír XD_

_A todos los lectores de la fic: Lamento mucho la tardanza._


	4. Chapter 4

.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y dio un respingo hacia atrás, causando que un leve sonido se oyera al chocar contra el cristal.

La joven recepcionista, que tenía las palmas de las manos en sus mejillas sonrosadas, miró confundida hacia su vaso; y al no percibir la causa de ese extraño ruido, volvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de su celular, para continuar viendo el drama de Dark Moon, a hurtadillas.

El pequeño demonio estaba aún pegada contra el cristal, tratando de distanciarse de la sobrecogedora imagen de Katsuki, que se hallaba apenas a diez centímetros de ella. Y entonces, de repente, ocurrió eso, justo como lo había temido.

Tsuruga Ren, es decir, Katsuki, sonrió a Mitsuki. No fue una de sus sonrisas falsas, sino una de esas que agitaban descontroladamente el corazón de su ama.

Una fuerte y cegadora luz colisionó en ella, y cayó sobre la madera de caoba: debilitada, enflaquecida, seca y sedienta. Pidiendo con un hilo de voz por un poco de agua.

Apenas fue consciente, cuando en unos minutos su secuestrador llegó a ella, y la quitó de ahí, observando extrañado su lamentable aspecto.

_— _Parece deshidratada… _—_le oyó decir mientras yacía debilitada sobre la palma de su mano.

_— _Fuwa Sho _—_le nombró éste con la intención de que se reavivará.

Sus cejas se fruncieron despacio, para mostrar su desagrado, pero la arrebatadora y angelical sonrisa mata-demonios la había dejado noqueada por completo, como para levantarse.

Su bracito se deslizo como un peso muerto del dedo índice de Reino. Y el Rencor, parpadeando cada vez más pesadamente, perdió finalmente la conciencia.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

La melodía repetía.

Sus oídos se agudizaron.

A lo lejos, las gotas de la caudalosa lluvia caían sobre la superficie.

La letra de esa nefasta canción volvía a repetirse.

_Mis ojos no son lo único que te has robado_

_Tu pureza peligrosa es más de lo que yo puedo manejar_

_Me he perdido sin darme cuenta_

_en este laberinto que existe en mi corazón_

Lanzó un intermitente chillido de angustia.

La energía perdida regresaba.

No podía soportarlo más.

Esa música era como veneno para sus oídos.

_Soy un prisionero en el paraíso_

_que he sido traspasado por mi oscuridad_

_Soy un prisionero en el paraíso_

_Es una espina que no puede ser removida_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se entornaron. Un destello de odio refulgieron de ellos.

Enfrente estaba el adversario.

Su cuerpo fantasmal volvía a flotar.

Nutrida y colmada de tirria, se impulsó como un cohete directo a la pantalla.

¡Tric! Fue el sonido que emitió cuando chocó contra un cristal que no había percatado.

Lentamente, su cuerpo adherido a una pared invisible, fue resbalándose.

A unos metros, pasando una puerta, la comisura de unos labios se elevaron ligeramente.

.

.

.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Muchísimas gracias a todos por los votos y por los comentarios :D_


End file.
